


Hunter's Song

by Liala



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: (Low key hypnotism), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hemipenes, Hypnotism, Naga, Naga AU, Naga!Jacob, Oh my god I don't know what came over me, Oviposition, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Naga AU:After trying to arrest some Peggies from a local snake cult goes wrong the Deputy is pursued through the dark by a beast.  After avoiding the creature for months, a fateful encounter leaves her trapped with the creature she feared most.  Jacob Seed.





	Hunter's Song

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by an Anon on Yanderedad's tumblr about Naga Seed siblings and hypnotism. This is what became of it! It's a heck of a lot of filth. 
> 
> Please heed the tags, although the secual scenes gradually become more dubious there is still non consensual contact early on. Plus it's a Naga AU so different anatomies and what not. Still I had a blast and already have a John piece underway and a Joseph idea.
> 
> This is shameless filth and I thought I would share. I hope you enjoy it.

Since you had arrived in Hope county there was something undeniably wrong with the place.  You had been sent with a small team to arrest a few of the worshipers of some local cult that been causing shit in town.  Except that shortly after arriving at the church where they had been seconded it had all gone to shit.  

Now you were running for your life and hoping that the glowing eyes following you in the dark would lose you and you could get behind as many doors as possible.  They were monsters.  The cult actually had fully grown monsters.  You had only caught sight of one as it tried to sneak up on you mouth bloody with what you had believed to be your partner's blood.  Still believing snakes to be fearful of the cold, you headed northwards into the mountains and by chance bumped into the Whitetails.  But alas, according to them the 'Nagas' as they called them were all over the county and Jacob the eldest was known to hunt in the hills.

Still, you were meant to protect and serve and through the hours of daylight you patrolled and rescued people from the fucked up cult and helped stockpile resources.  The enemy believed the end of days was upon them and you didn't want to risk the chance they were right.  It was late one evening as you were making your way back to your bunker for the night that you met the enemy again.

You were filling your water bottle with Boomer keeping watch.  You could never be too careful as the Nagas were known to be excellent hunters.  You didn't see the beast so much as sense it and lurch out of the bushes across the babbling brook.  Boomer tucked in close at your side as you weighed your options.  You could run but it was uneven terrain in low light, you were more likely to end up on your ass then getting ahead.  Attacking was another option but looking at the claws on it's hands you were fucked either way.  The beast was impressive, you could see why it garnered attention as the strongest.  It's torso was human like, scales covered its wrists and lower arm down to razor sharp claws and unlike humans he had two pairs of limbs.  It's scales were in bands of red, cream and black like the native Mountain Kingsnakes.  His lower half, from his navel downwards, reflected the banded patterns and his tail was thick and muscular down to a thinner, articulate tip.  Although his human half wore a human face, his eyes shone with an eerie glow, his red hair was styled and his body bore scars.  This was Jacob the Warrior.

"Little mouse, out to play." he said eyes raking over your body.  "I thought I smelled something delectable in the air tonight."

As he moved forward slightly you retreated and Boomer growled in warning.  He would have been handsome if it wasn't for the fangs.  This was what had pursued you that night.  He had been relentless and chased you further than his brothers.  You had a funny feeling you wouldn't be making it home tonight.

"I don't want to fight Jacob." you replied, keeping your hand on your weapon.  His piercing blue eyes flicked from your weapon grip to your face weighing up his options.

There wasn't going to be a second chance.  You bolted south hoping to reach safety as quick as possible.  Boomer followed hot on your trail and with the crashing sound behind you Jacob was in pursuit.  You managed to make it half a mile downhill before you had to stop because of your burning lungs.  Spotting a hunters platform raised in the air you sent a reluctant Boomer away knowing Jacob wouldn't hesitate to destroy him.  With your last seconds of freedom you climbed into the hide.  The rhythmic sliding sound slowed. 

"Oh Little Mouse, what fun you are.  I do like a good hunt." he chuckled to himself.  "Oh Little Mouse, oh Little Mouse where are you hiding?"

You looked through the grating of the floor and held your breath as the beast crawled underneath you.  All he had to do was look up and you would be ruined.  Slowly the beast circled away.  You just needed a moment and you could ride the zip wire down...and...

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that snakes have incredibly sensitive noses?" said the voice you feared the most from behind you.  How did he move so quietly?  "All that running just made you easier to find, and incredibly warm."

"Fuck you!" you shouted rolling to your back and shooting.  In the split second he recoiled you continued your roll to your feet and jumped onto the zip wire.  You managed to get your hands onto the clip before larger hands grabbed you and caused you to fall to the ground.  Winded, you heard the heavy thud of his body on the ground as you began to crawl away as best as you could.  You spotted your rifle and scrambled towards it but he was already there sat beside the weapon and watching you curiously.

"What a fighter." he chuckled.  You were about to reach it when he knocked it away and whipped his tail knocking you to your back.  "Such a strong Little Mouse."

"Just fucking get on with it." you sighed and reached for the knife at your side.  As expected he had you disarmed before you could even reach him.

One pair of large hands wrapped around your waist lifting you up as the others pinned your arms behind your back.  You kicked and struggled but his grip was firm and as his tail wrapped around your legs you were effectively bound.  You huffed and struggled against him even as he leaned forward teeth gleaming in the waning light.  You were going to die.  This was it, after surviving for so many months you were finally going to be eaten.  You closed your eyes expecting the bite of death but instead yelped at the press of his face against your neck as he deeply inhaled.  Did he have a weird fetish?

"You smell good too, healthy and...ripe." he growled.

"Oh no! Oh fuck no!" you snapped fighting again as you realised his intentions.

"Oh yes, Little Mouse.  You'll do perfectly."

You felt a sharp sting on your neck and the world turned to darkness in a rush of venom.

 

* * *

 

When you awoke you body felt heavy and you were no longer in the woods nor were you back in the church as you feared.  Instead you were resting on a soft pile of furs and cushions that seemed to act like a nest.  The chamber you were in was lit with electronic torches and candles and it was in the soft glow of the light you realised you had been placed on his altar.  Through sheer bloody mindedness you got to your feet and stepped out of the nest onto the cold rocks.  Bones of his previous meals littered the room and despite the cave being shallow you felt as if the Earth had swollen you whole.  Quietly, you snuck towards the entrance.  Weapons would be useless now you just needed to get away.

But sure enough, at the edge of the cave your captor waited.  He hummed the tune of an old record, but as you tried to focus on the sounds he was making they seemed to float through you like water.  As you stepped out he turned to face you and grinned in your dazed state he easily picked you up and placed you in his lap.  You struggled but being wrapped in 2 pairs of arms but he had you easily restrained.

"Sleep well?"

"Asshole." you cursed.  "Why keep me alive?  You killed my partner easy enough."

"Simple.  He was weak, nothing more than a meal.  You.  You are strong and...attractive.  Good qualities for a mate."

"Nope, not going to happen."

"Why not?  Because of your morals?"

"Because you have ordered men to murder innocent people, your family have destroyed countless lies and you are the enemy!"

"So you have no problem with me being a monster."

"I never said....!" you were interrupted by the press of his lips against yours.

Easily he maneuvered you to straddle his tail applying pressure to your already sensitive body.  While the tip of his tail bound your hands his arms went to work and traced every line and contour of your body.  You hated how your body flickered with desire as two hands kneaded and squeezed your breasts roughly.  You whined and bit your lip trying to fight the heat he was inspiring.

"That's it Little Mouse.  Surrender to your mate.  Let me help you."  He leaned forward and sunk the tip of his fangs into neck and heat spread through your body.  "Let the bliss guide you mate.  Bend to me."

You whimpered a pained moaned as he kissed you again and your responded eagerly and your body rocked against his tail.  All you knew was you needed to move and he was giving you everything you needed.  His scales ground against your clit sending shape bolts of pleasure through your body.  As one hand cupped your cheek keeping your focus on his face he deepened the kiss and began to undress you until you were naked before him and some of your clothes were no more than rags.

"You know I didn't care to find a mate. I am a warrior but hearing these pretty voices and your scent...I don't think I'll ever let you go Little Mouse."

"Nooooo." You whimpered against his lips as a hand cupped your mound.  Gently he rocked his hand back and forth along your slit creating delicious friction and you resilience wavered.

"No?  Look how slick you are Little Mouse and how much your tits beg to be touched."  You shivered at the low tone of his voice.  "I will bring you greater pleasure than any other being if only you submit."

As the hand that stroked your cunt became more eager you fought hard against the urge to roll your hips but the bastard did little to quell the burning ache, he only teased.  His other two free hands each massaged a breast as his mouth descended on your body as he kissed and sucked the tender flesh with fervor.  The slight pain brought a broken moan from your lips and you ground upon his hand.  His grin was broad and it only spurred on his actions.  You felt the vibrations of his humming and that hypnotic hum of the song filled the cavern and echoed through your mind as you relaxed, lulled by his song.  When his forefinger pressed within you, you cried out and moaned loud as it satisfied the burning hunger and desire that throbbed in your body.  When he pressed a gentle kiss against his bite you felt no pain but it was the hottest part of your body.

"Jacob." you whimpered against his lips and he grinned before kissing you roughly.  His tongue massaged the roof of your mouth and you moaned gripping the scales that held you.

"So beautiful and strong." he roughly thrust and twisted his fingers within you as you tried to focus on his words but as his thumb rubbed against your clit coherent thought melted away.  "Good girl.  That's it, know your place.  Good."

"Please." you didn't know what you were asking for but you needed something, anything, to quell the disorienting fire within you.

"Shhh don't cry." his tongue lapped at the tears the ran down your cheeks.  "Just a little more."

His fingers pulled away and you whimpered at the loss of sensation but the emptiness was replaced by something smooth and warm pressing within you.  Looking down you wriggled in surprise as the tip of his tail pressed within you stretching you like a cock would but not enough to satisfy you.  He released your arms and instead grabbed your ass spreading you wide as he hung your knees over his elbows.  The new, wider position allowed his tail to thrust quicker and you could do little but bounce and fall into the sensation.  Still his other hands didn't remain still.  One teased your clit while the other held your head in place as he kissed you.  It was all too much and you began to feel light headed from the mixture of his venom and pleasure.

"Good girl, that's it, get lost in me, you only need me and I will have only you." he whispered in your ear as his words wrapped around your mind.

You came with a loud scream around his tail, your body clenching tight as his name spilled from your lips and you begged him to let you rest.  Eventually, he slowed the steady thrust within you as your vision fell to black.

 

* * *

 

Again you woke from a dark fog layered with the pervasive sound of his song.  You were warm and wrapped in the tight embrace of your captor.  You froze hoping he had not awakened but as you tried to extricate yourself his grip tightened and he nuzzled against you.

"Good morning Little Mouse."

"G-g-good morning Jacob."

"Oh where has that sweet little voice gone." he said kissing the side of your neck.  "I do so love the sound of your pleasured cries."

"We shouldn't have...I shouldn't have..."

"Shhhhhhhhhh.....don't fret."

"I need to get back...I need to..."

"Tell me, did your people search for you in the months you have been gone?"

"N...no.  Dutch said your people were preventing the signals from leaving."

"Oh sweet Mouse, so trusting.  The truth is that your people know you are here and they don't care." his voice sounded caring and sweet but there was an underlying steel that planted the seed of doubt.  "Your Sheriff was happy to offer you to us as our bounty and as our mate to secure Eden's gate.  As my brother would say, Eve to our Snake."

"I didn't think Naga's had faith.  That said I thought you were a myth until earlier."

"Joseph does have his fascinations and the analogy fit with what he wanted to achieve.  A fit and healthy nest for those who believe in their true leaders.  For the strongest."  he emphasised.  "And I have chosen you to be my mate and carry the future.  Safe, protected and pleasured." he assured.

"But not loved.  I won't be your breeding mare." you snapped pushing away and kicking out.  "I refuse to accept it."

"Really?  There is no strength in your arms or conviction in your words.  You know they left you.  You know they use you.  They view you as less than a tool."

"But at least that was my choice."

You felt Jacob still, his lips frozen in place over your neck.  You felt your heartbeat begin to race and you took deep breaths to try and calm yourself with little difference.

"Then return to them.  But I guarantee you'll come crawling back."  

In an instant his fangs sunk into your neck and the burning took over as his venom went straight to your head.  The fogginess of the bliss venom took hold of your mind and distorted the world around you.  In the recesses of your mind you heard his song and as you dressed in what clothing he provided, you felt a sense of unease.  Last night, he had soothed the ache with his touch.  Would you be able to cope alone?  With a backwards glance you gave him a nod before heading towards your base.  You only hoped the throbbing would subside.  You reached home by mid-morning and the look of surprise and pride the others gave you melted away when they saw the bite on your neck.  Eli quizzed you for hours trying to see how deep Jacob's manipulation had sunk and after much deliberation you had been evicted and left to fend for yourself.

Right...right...he was right.  Your mind unhelpfully taunted you with cruelty of others.  You radioed Dutch hoping for a place to stay and sweat out the venom but he too turned you away believing Eli's proof that you had been turned.  Upset turned to fear and fear became a constant low burning anxiety.  What were you going to do now?  You tried to phone the office hoping the line wouldn't connect and Jacob would be proved a liar again but at the phone began to dial and ring your heart broke.  You really were a fool.

_"Hello?"_ you didn't realise you hadn't answered.

"Nancy?  It's (y/n) you've got to help me.  I'm trapped in Hope County and..."

" _I'm sorry but we don't allow telemarketers to call the station."_

"Nancy?  What the fuck?  It's me (y/n).  Not a telemarketer."

_"I'm sorry, telling me your name won't help.  We're a Police Station." said the woman politely.  "Officer (y/n) was killed in a terrible accident months ago, it's rude to use her death like this."_

"No...No, no, no Nancy please, it's me, please no."

_"Praise be to the Father." the woman said before hanging up._

"SHIT!" you screamed throwing your phone.

You were alone and abandoned.  They'd fucking killed you to be exact.  You screamed and cried for the pain and anguish you felt at the betrayal of those you had trusted and the choice of fate you had now.  To wander alone and try and survive, to end it all or submit to Jacob and accept your fate.  You took to the roads that led deeper into the mountains and Jacob's territory.  Choosing an overlook by the cliff, you sat and contemplated what you wanted to do.  Sure enough, the sound of foliage snapping under a large weight caught your attention.

"I heard your misery."  he said.  "Finally found the truth?"

"The truth?" you huffed halfheartedly.  "The truth that I am dead and forgotten in the real world or the truth where those I thought I could trust to shelter me abandoned me?"

"So you did find out."

"FUCK YOU!" you snapped throwing a rock at him.  "I had a good life, friends and you fuckers took that all away from me."

Jacob at least had the decency to look disturbed.  You collapsed back onto the rock and curled up.  You were in pain, physically and mentally and abandoned.  Alone and afraid and with little hope you were at breaking point.  Jacob's tail curled around you and lifted you into his arms and held you close.  Proximity seemed to soothe your aches and he nuzzled against you reassuring you through his touch and soft words.  

"I'll go with you." you said weakly.  "I don't want to be alone."

"A wise and strong choice Little Mouse," he rumbled,  "We will crush those who wronged you and you will want for nothing."

You kissed him gently and the promise was sealed.

 

* * *

 

Jacob returned you to his nest deeper in the mountains situated within a bunker.  You watched through bleary eyes as the light faded as he took you deeper down underground.  Dozens of people watched and cheered as Jacob returned with his prize.  There was no turning back now.

"Will I ever see the sun again?" you asked as the last natural light disappeared.

"At my side, of course you will."

You nodded and pressed your head against his chest.  In the deepest and most protected part of the bunker Jacob unlocked a heavy door revealing his personal chambers.  The room was large with an expansive bed covered in cushions and lush fabrics.  Bookcases and plans were scattered across the room and reflected the brilliant tactician he was.  Through an open door you spied a washing chamber with a deep pool, easier for a Naga to bathe in.

"Welcome home." he said depositing you on your feet.  "Join me in the bathroom." he said pressing a kiss against your forehead.

You looked to the open door back towards the exit and freedom.  It wouldn't be difficult to run, to make for the exit and fight your way through the Peggies and find a way to survive.  But Jacob wanted you, would accept you.  You looked over to the bathroom and saw the Naga in question watch you passively.  He was testing you.

"Would it be strong to fight my way out?" you asked.

"No, it would be pointless, a waste of power." he replied.  "Strength can be facing a new day knowing that despite everything, you are still here." he held his hand to you.

You accepted.

 

* * *

 

You rested your head against the cool tiles of the bathroom as the water was warm to help his circulation.  Jacobs tail rested under your breasts as he reclined and soaked in the warmth.  Without his mesmerising eyes on show you could admire his beauty.  His scales gleamed and the parts that were human were muscular and well defined.  On a human you would have jumped at the chance to meet him and take him home for some extra fun.  You body felt relaxed in his presence and as your eyes began to drift shut he lifted you from the water and dried you off.

"Thank you." you mumbled as he lead you to the room naked.

He encouraged you to lay on the nest and kissed you softly and sucked on your skin leaving his marks everywhere.  You arched seeking more of his touch and he paid attention to you, nuzzling and scenting your body as his hands mapped your body.  Much to your own disappointment, his attentions aroused the embers of passion as he sought to keep you aware and awake.

"Beautiful," he growled.  "I cannot wait to see you filled with our children." he growled possessively.  "Not even my brothers will touch you, scent you or seek to love what is mine."

"Yours, Jacob." you cupped his cheeks and brought him up for a kiss.  His tongue slid out and tasted you sharing the faint tang of venom in his saliva.  "Will you love me?"

"For the rest of our lives." he growled.  "You are mine."

Jacob rolled to his back and lifted you to straddle him as you kissed him fervently.  Your hands explored in the way they couldn't before and they traced the muscles of his chest and ridges of his scales.  His hands began to touch and probe, warming your body up for his attention.

"So slick already?" he groaned.  "So eager for more than my fingers eh, Mouse?"

"Please." you whimpered.  "More, please."

He chuckled as he added another finger as he stretched and teased your entrance.  As he touched you, you rocked and sought his touch further.  Something slick pressed against your stomach and you looked down to see the sight of his twin shafts slick and ridged and both eager for your touch.  Shyly you reached between you and wrapped your hand around the ridged length of the larger cock and stroked.

"Yesss." he hissed.  "That's it sweet Mouse, touch me.  Good girl."

Emboldened you wrapped your hands around both lengths and stroked him quickly as he buried his face into your neck and inhaled as he thumbed your clit.  

"Jacob." you whimpered as your nerves seemed to ignite and burn.  "Oh fuck."  You came harshly as his fingers slipped from your body with a wet sound.  Your body knew what your mind resisted.

"Do you want me to bed you mate?  To fuck and fill you with my cocks and cum?" he hissed as your grip tightened.  "Oh yes, that's it, milk me, I will ruin you."

Four hands lifted you and gently lowered you onto the lower thicker cock.  You cried out at the slow fill of his thick cock as he filled every inch of you and even with preparation it was tight.  By the time he sunk you to the base you pressed your abdomen feeling him reach your deepest parts.  Slowly he began to raise and lower you his thinner cock rubbed deliciously against your clit.  Held open by his strong arms he lifted you like a ragdoll and bounced you on his cock.  Each drag against your walls stimulated you and your voice grew loud and filled the room with his praise as you could do little but accept his pleasure.  In and out, each thrust was driving you to madness before a new sensation caught your attention.  The tip of his tail pressed against your lips and sought entrance.  Opening wide you gladly accepted the tip and sucked on it, tracing patterns with your tongue as if it was his cock.  He groaned in approval as you took his tail.  He hadn't failed to notice how you clenched on his cock as you tasted him.

"That's it get it nice and wet."

When he was satisfied it was sufficiently wet one hands pulled your ass cheeks apart as cool liquid dripped against your ass.  Tentatively, the tip of his tail pressed against your tight hole but didn't seek entrance warming you up to the idea of penetration.  As his deft fingers teased your clit, your focus drifted away from the strange sensation against your ass and made what few coherent words you had disappear as his tail began to press inside.

"I can't" you cried as his tail buried itself deeply in your ass.  Your virgin hole clenched deeply around it.

"How else can you take all of me." he chuckled.  "Breathe."

Your tried breathing deeply but you could feel the bumpy texture of his tail through your sensitive walls as he fucked you and it was suddenly too much.  Your orgasm washed over you as his tail begain to rock in and out and spread the cool liquid within you.  Even the slow grind in your ass was too intense as his cock didn't stop it's harsh pace.  You felt light headed as his tail began to withdraw more and more as he drove you to a higher peak.  Every slow drag of his tail stimulated the fast fucking of his cock and you were helpless in his arms.

"I cannot wait to breed you..." he huffed.  "So warm and tight, that's it grip me tight Mouse."

"Please Jacob it's too much."

"That's it beg." he huffed cheeks red as his cock began to swell.  "Oh fuck." 

The tail stopped plugging your ass as the finger teasing your clit slipped down and with slow movements worked it's way between your cunt and his cock.  It was intense, the stretch was far too much and you began to whimper.  Slowly he fucked you on his cock and fingers stretching you for a purpose you were yet to be aware.

"Fuck Joseph," he growled withdrawing and leaving you empty and spent.  Your thighs were soaked with your juices and your cunt and ass were aching to be filled.  Grabbing both cocks in one hand he squashed them together before pressing both against you cunt.  "Gonna breed you, fill you with my eggs so there is no doubt."

"It's too much!" you cried as he tried to press the two cocks against your cunt.

Another sharp sting and pleasure ran through your veins as his venom took hold and your body relaxed and slickened further.  Slowly both cocks broached your tight cunt, the heads were the hardest part to get in, but the smaller cock flattened slighly.  You held onto whatever skin you could touch as he pressed you down the shafts and this time there was definitely a tell-tale bump.

"Too much, too much." you begged.

"So tight," he growled.  "Good girl taking both of them, my good girl." he purred kissing you and in your venom induced haze you smiled as he began to rock his hips into you.  

Pain and pleasure intermingled as Jacob fucked you slow like he was claiming you.  Both cocks dragged against your walls and as your body adjusted he grew rougher and rougher and with stimulation from your abused clit he drew orgasm after orgasm until it became borderline painful.  As you came you felt something swell within you and broach something deep inside, the discomfort replaced by venom induced warmth.

"That's it take my eggs." he hissed as you felt something round travel down your cunt and with a dull pop enter your womb.  "Such a good girl, a strong girl.  You take my eggs so well." he purred as another ran down the smaller cock and forced its way inside you.  Egg after egg pressed inside as the uncomfortable feeling became more lustful as his hands cupped your swelling abdomen, in just a few minutes you had the slight swell of early pregnancy.  Jacob's hands cupped your bump lovingly as he kissed and showered you with praise.  You came once more before all the eggs were deposited and as the smaller cock softened slightly.  Still, you were incredibly full.  "So beautiful."

"Jacob.  I'm so full." 

"Yes, yes you are." he chuckled.  "Almost there love."

He began to hum and sing as he resumed fucking you.  Fatigue was settling in, you hugged him tightly as he took what he needed, you were glad that your overstimulated body was given time to rest.  As he drew close to coming, his tail returned to your ass and matched his pace as both cocks and his tail drove into you relentlessly.  With a roar he sheathed himself as you felt his come hit your already sensitive and stretched walls as he came hard within you and something swelled at his base.  He kissed you sweetly as your mind tried to fight the post sex haze as he moved to lay you on your side as he wrapped himself around you protectively.  Warm and content in his arms he stroked your bump and the eggs that lay within.

"I knew you could take them." he growled.  

"I'm scared." you admitted.  "How many are there?"

"At least 20." he stated.  "But most will perish and be rejected by your body.  Historically if one survives it is a miracle, humans are very fragile."

You winced as the eggs moved within you as his cocks softened and withdrew and copious amounts of come seeped free.

"My beautiful Mouse, my mate." he purred.  "Welcome to the family."

 

* * *

 

Four months since Jacob had impregnated you and life had become a haze of sex, touch and eating.  You looked almost 9 months pregnant and despite Jacob's fears a few of his clutch had survived.  Although every time your body rejected one you saw the disappointment in his face.  Joseph had chastised his brother for claiming you before he could 'marry' you, but seeing you round and bearing him neices and nephews he was quick to forgive.  For a while after the inital impregnation you had been averse to Jacob's touch, but he had remained dutiful and saw to it that you were provided for and protected, just as he had promised.

When your pregnancy hormones began to take control however, you had been ravenous and thanks to his careful training you could take both his cocks easily.  He took great pleasure in fucking your ass and cunt at the same time until you were hoarse or pushed him away because of the weight of his eggs.  He would do nothing to risk them.  

You were sat outside in the summer sun when you felt the first contraction.  You ordered your guard to summon Jacob from his duties as another helped you to your nest.  Joseph had explained that when the time was right you would birth the eggs that would hatch days later.  Just like the entire pregnancy the contractions came quickly but you were frightened and Jacob wasn't here.  You breathed deeply and tried to control your panting as the contractions grew closer together.  A doctor said something you couldn't make out in your pain addled state but when you felt the warmth of your mate and his kiss your fear melted away.

"Come on my Strong Mouse.  It's time to push."  

The labour lasted 6 hours as you pushed the large eggs from your body.  Throughout Jacob cooed and soothed you as you struggled through the difficult delivery.  Yet, whether it was the hormones, his venom or the enchanting presence of his song you managed to survive and gave birth to three perfect ruby eggs.

"I knew you were special that night in the chapel." he purred.  "Absolutely perfect and mine.  I cannot wait to fill you again."

"Perhaps not straight away," you sighed exhausted.  "I need to recover."

"My Mouse," he whispered against your ear.  "You will come to crave it soon enough.  There will only ever be you."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what song he hummed? :D


End file.
